


Bath Time

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Use of the name Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: After a long day at the Burrow, Draco just wants to have a hot bath. Hermione decides their son needs to have a bath at the same time. Dramione family fluff. One shot.





	Bath Time

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** After a long day at the Burrow, Draco just wants to have a hot bath. Hermione decides their son needs to have a bath at the same time. Dramione family fluff. One shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married in this post-Hogwarts fic that features Scorpius as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Bath Time**

_March 1st, 2009_

Draco was enjoying a nice, quiet hot bubble bath in the privacy of the personal bathroom that was attached to his and his wife's master bedroom. It had been a _long_ day for him since Hermione had _dragged_ him and their three-year-old son, Scorpius, to visit the Burrow. It had been like a Gryffindor reunion there for the Weasel's twenty-ninth birthday and two Quidditch teams were put together to play in the field to celebrate. Of course, Potter ended up catching the Snitch as usual, but Draco still had _some_ fun. Not that he would admit that to his wife, of course. It had been awhile since he had last played Quidditch and he ached all over by the time they returned home to the Manor.

He groaned, sinking down into the hot water. He only wished his wife could join him, but alas, she was preoccupied with their son. Just then the door opened, startling him and he looked up to see a very pregnant Hermione holding their son's hand and leading him into the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Scorpius squealed and ran to place his tiny hands on the edge of the tub to look up at his father.

Hermione giggled and came forward. "Lift your arms, baby boy," she said and Scorpius obeyed, allowing his mother to take his shirt off. She quickly rid him of his pants and underpants as well.

Draco blanched he saw the green smudges all over his sons chest and stomach. "Er...what happened?"

"We had an incident with the peas," she said, wiping off what she could of the peas with a cloth.

"Er...What are you doing?" Draco asked, raising a brow at his wife and son.

"It's bath time for Scorpius," she grinned, taking her son's hand to help him climb over the side of the bathtub and placing him in with his father.

"And you couldn't give him a bath in any of the other twenty-something bathrooms?" Draco asked, when his son waddled over to him in the bubbles.

"Nope," she grinned. "I thought you could give him a bath with you. Think of it as father-son bonding."

"But-"

"Oh, come on Draco. My mum used to bathe with me all the time when I was his age," she said, standing back and rubbing a hand over her baby bump.

"But-" Draco tried protesting again, but she had already left the room. He sighed in defeat and looked down at the little boy who looked exactly like him, except his eyes. What was he suppose to do now? Scorpius' brown eyes shined up at his father and he scooped up some bubbles in his little hands and blew them at Draco.

Draco chuckled and blew some back at him. Hermione then returned with Scorpius' children shampoo as well as a bath toy for him. "It's much easier to bathe him when he's distracted," she set the boat in the water, which disappeared in the bubbles and she left again.

Draco sat back and watched Scorpius play for a bit. This felt a little bit awkward. He knew that Hermione often bathed with their son, but this was something he'd never done before. Hell, his father had never done that before when he was Scorpius' age. Well, then again, he _wasn't_ his father. He was going to make the most of it. Placing his hand in the water, he pointed his index finger at the toy boat that the little boy held in his hands. He cast a silent spell and the boat shot from the Scorpius' hands and skidded around the water.

Scorpius giggled when the boat shot in front of him and he tried to grab it. "Get back here, boat!"

Draco smirked and guided the boat back to him slowly. As Scorpius went to reach for it, the boat shot passed him again.

Scorpius pouted and turned to his father. "Daddy! Are you making the boat do that?"

"Maybe," Draco grinned. "Come here," he said and reached for the two-in-one shampoo and bodywash that smelled like orange mango. He opened the bottle while Scorpius sat in front of him, splashing the water with his boat. Draco squeezed some of the shampoo in his hands and took a whiff. _'Dear Merlin, Hermione has our son smelling like a fruit,'_ he thought grimly and lathered it into his son's short, blonde hair.

He scrubbed away while Scorpius ignored him and continued to play with his toy instead. Draco reached for the shower hose and turned the spray on. "Okay, Scorpius, tilt your head back," he said. Scorpius did so, and allowed his father to rinse his hair while he admired the boat floating in the bubbles. Draco then reached for a washcloth and poured some soap on it. He knew from previous experience as well as Hermione's stories that Scorpius would not be easy to clean. Sighing, he got to the task at hand while is son was still distracted. He washed his back, stomach and arms first before getting to his legs.

Scorpius squealed and kicked the water, splashing it everywhere. "Daddy! That tickles!" he giggled and tried to pull away.

"Hold still, Scorpius!" Draco said. "I need to wash you! Fine, here, take the cloth and wash behind your knees," he sighed. Scorpius did take the cloth, but Draco knew his son wasn't doing what he said. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the wash cloth back, grabbing his son and quickly scrubbing behind his knees as the three-year-old splashed everywhere with a fit of giggles. It just so happened that he was ticklish in the same place as his mother.

Finally finished scrubbing him clean, Draco threw the cloth aside. "There, now you can play some more," he splashed water at his son playfully.

"Daddy!" Scorpius laughed, splashing water back at his father. Soon it turned into a splashing war, and most of the water ended up on the floor. Draco looked around warily. "Your mother is going to kill me," he muttered and stood up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped his around his waist and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed another fluffy towel and wrapped it around his son, picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. He quickly grabbed his wand to dry the bathroom before Hermione would see. Unfortunately, she entered the room before he could cast the spell.

"Well, it looks like you two had fun," she said, glaring at the bathroom. "What a mess!"

"It's easy to clean up," Draco said, flicking his wand towards the bathroom.

Hermione sighed. "That's not the point. You're teaching our son that it's okay to make a mess!"

"It _is_ as long he cleans it up afterwards, right, Scorpius?" he grinned.

"Right daddy," Scorpius grinned back.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled. She leaned towards her son the best she could with her seven month old baby bump and fluffed his hair dry with the towel. She turned to look up at her husband who had already dried himself off and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants. "See? That wasn't so bad," she smiled.

Draco smiled back and kissed her on the lips. "Yeah, it was fun. We'll have to do it more often," he looked down at his son who was wrapped in a large towel. "Come on," he picked Scorpius up again. "Let's get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth. Then I'll read you a story before bed, how does that sound, son?"

Scorpius grinned and hugged his father's neck. "Yay!"

Hermione watched as her husband walked out of the room and placed her hands on her baby bump. It had been an unexpected pregnancy, and they weren't sure if it would be a boy or girl, since they wanted it to be a surprise, but she knew that their new addition to the family would be loved unconditionally as they loved their first son.


End file.
